swiftlossfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
Pre-game Events 1479 Dagult Neverember becomes Open Lord of Waterdeep, bringing life back to the struggling city. Before 1489 Dagult Neverember embezzles half a million dragons from Waterdeep's treasury. He stores the memory of where the dragons are located within an item called the Stone of Golorr. 1489 Dagult Neverember is exiled and removed from his position as Open Lord. His successor is Laeral Silverhand, the current Open Lord. 1491 Many Masked Lords of Waterdeep are murdered in an event known as the Death Masks assassinations. Dagult Neverember is accused of being the perpetrator, with the suggestion that this was a revenge plot for his ousting two years prior. Laeral Silverhand uses magic to determine that he is, in fact, innocent, clearing his name on that matter. 1492 Dagult Neverember sends his servant, Dalakhar, to find the Stone of Golorr, as he wants to retrieve the money he previously embezzled. Volothamp Geddarm acquires the building known as Trollskull Manor, intending to use it to research his next manuscript, "Volo's Guide to Spirits and Specters." Floon Blagmaar goes missing. He was abducted by the Zhentarim, along with Renaer Neverember, who was the intended target. Tensions rise between the Zhentarim and the Xanathar Guild in Waterdeep, escalating to the point of bloody, armed conflicts on the streets. Game Start Kythorn 1 The Party meets (at this point, consisting of Vadaal Celebithil, Zykan Okar, Abigail Hildrith, and Melvin Black), and receives their first quest, given by Volo, to find Floon. The city celebrates Trolltide (basically Halloween, but the kids are all assholes). Kythorn 2 The Party completes their quest, earning the deed to Trollskull Manor from Volo. Kythorn 3-12 Trollskull Manor receives renovations. Kythorn 13 The Party meets and recruits Avrora Valrel. Kythorn 14 The Party meets, and unofficially recruits, Orta. Zykan receives a message from Vajra Safahr, requesting an audience at Blackstaff Tower. The Party receives a letter from Volo, informing them that he has procured a copy of one of his books at their request, and it will be delivered posthaste. The city celebrates Guildhall day. Kythorn 15 Meet Vajra, meet Hlam, learn of evil coming before winter's end. Kythorn 16 A man by the name of J.B. Nevercott visits Trollskull and meets with Vadaal, soliciting her services. He drops a hint that he's well-connected and well-informed. A fireball explodes outside Trollskull, killing a dozen people, who are brought back by the Party. They question witnesses, learning one man limped away on the streets, and a puppet-like figure fled on the rooftops. They determine at least 2 or 3 parties are involved, and find the source of the blast; a necklace of fireballs. ''One of these parties is the Zhentarim, and another is Dalakhar, a rock gnome, whom Dagult Neverember sent to retrieve the ''Stone of Golorr. He succeeded, but during the fireball attack, it was taken from his person. He asks the Party for sanctuary, which they allow. The Party decides to try tracking the man who limped away, questioning local shop owners, and concluding that he must have made his way into the sewers. They summon Orta via paper bird, and bring along Dalakhar, who is eager to not fail Dagult. They follow the sewers south as best they can, finding no trace of passage, but disturbing a large insect on their travel. Their search fruitless, they head topside, as Vadaal wants to talk to Davil about the Zhentarim, and Orta thinks the "puppet" a witness mentioned is a nimblewright like the ones at the House of Inspired Hands, and that they should investigate there. They find the next ladder up out of the sewer, and find themselves in the (Castle? Trades?) Ward near the Honorable Knight. Current in-game date. Kythorn 17 "O, what secrets the future may hold!"